A Tale of the Secret Message
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Sebuah amplop putih seukuran kartu pelajar, bertuliskan "Untuk Fuji" dititpkan pada Oishi. Dari tulisan tangan di amplop itu, jelas kalau pengirimnya adalah Tezuka. Kepenasaran anggota tim Seigaku tergugah... crack-fluff, a TezuFuji fic. Shounen-ai.


Judul: A Tale of The Secret Message

Author: isumi'kivic'

Genre: Crack-Fluff

Pairing: The epitome of beauty of all possible yaoi pairing in TeniPuri, tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan TezuFuji?

Warning: Shounen-ai, yaoi, kejayusan yang mungkin membuat kalian semua mengangkat alis dan mendadak ingin muntah.

Disclaimer: Karena Isumi membutuhkan asupan harian TezuFuji setelah didiagnosis terkena sindrom TeFu-itis, Isumi dengan senang hati mengatakan bahwa Tezuka adalah milik Fuji dan Fuji adalah milik Tezuka! Tanya Konomi-sensei kalau ngga percaya!

A/N: Didedikasikan kepada Halfie-neechan dan Eila-chan, sebagai kompensasi telatnya A Cherished Year. XD Gomen ne, sistas! Semoga kalian suka kompensasi ini, meskipun crack ini super duper hancur dan mungkin ngga lucu.. T-T

--o0o--

_Setiap nada adalah mimpi_

_Setiap kedip mata adalah doa_

_Tiap hembus nafas adalah harapan_

_Pahit-manis adalah eksistensimu_

_Dalam sebuah ikatan abadi yang tanpa sadar kita bentuk,_

_Aku dapat meraba luasnya kehidupan._

--o0o--

_**A Tale of The Secret Message**_

Perintah dari Tezuka benar-benar sangat jelas. Ini adalah rahasia. Hanya Fuji yang boleh membacanya. Dan Oishi-lah yang diserahi tugas—misi berat—untuk menyerahkan amplop putih kecil seukuran kartu pelajar itu kepada sang Tensai.

Awalnya Oishi heran, kenapa juga Tezuka tidak menyerahkannya langsung pada Fuji, Memangnya apa sih isi amplop itu? Namun sang Buchou menolak dengan tegas untuk mengatakan alasannya dengan menutup pembicaraan mereka, "Urusan pribadi, Oishi."

Jadi, sebagai fukubuchou yang baik, Oishi menurut saja, mengambil amplop putih kecil itu dan memasukkannya ke tas sekolahnya, sebelum melangkah keluar ruang organisasi siswa tempatnya dan Tezuka sibuk berjam-jam sebelumnya, menuju ke ruang klub tennis. Latihan sore pasti sudah dimulai, dan Ryuuzaki-sensei pasti sudah memberikan perintah untuk latihan bebas pada junior-junior mereka, sesuatu yang selalu terjadi setiap kali sebagian besar regular terlambat latihan sore karena kesibukan mereka di sekolah.

Fuji masih belum muncul juga hingga Oishi selesai mengganti baju sekolahnya dengan jersey regular Seigaku-nya sambil mendengarkan Eiji berceloteh tentang kucing dan pasta gigi, serta cacing-cacing peliharaan kakak laki-lakinya. Seperti biasa, sebelum berlatih, Oishi harus pergi ke kamar kecil, karena ia terlatih sejak kecil untuk memperhatikan segala sisi kesehatan tubuhnya. Maka ditinggalkannyalah Eiji sendirian.

Saat ia berada di kamar kecil, didengarnya Eiji berseru dari luar, memberitahunya bahwa si rambut merah itu ingin meminjam pulpen di tas Oishi. Dengan santai, Oishi mengizinkan Eiji membuka tasnya.

Barulah pada saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, memasuki ruang klub yang kosong, dan memeriksa apakah Eiji sudah menutup tasnya dengan benar, Oishi menatap penuh horror untuk sesaat.

Amplop putih kecil itu, amanat Tezuka yang diserahkan padanya, lenyap dari dalam tasnya.

Cuma ada satu kemungkinan.

"Eiji…"

--Isumio0oIlde--Tezukao0oFuji--

"Nya, nyaa! Ochibiiiiiii!!"

Ryouma berhenti, menarik napas dan menyiapkan diri untuk sekali lagi ditubruk oleh senpai-nya yang hiperaktif itu—yang memang terjadi dua detik kemudian. Refleksnya menguasai seluruh ototnya, dan Ryouma memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan kuat Eiji. Usahanya gagal, dan akhirnya Ryouma cuma bisa berteriak protes, "Eiji-senpai!! Sesak nih!!"

Eiji nyengir lebar. "Nya, nya! Aku senang sekali, nya!" ia mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Ryouma yakin wajahnya sudah terlihat biru sekarang. Atau setidak-tidaknya, seperti ikan buntal. Susah payah, ia mengibas-ngibaskan kedua lengannya, memperingatkan Eiji. "Ei-ji-sen-paiii….!"

Momo mendekat, tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Ryouma yang tercekik oleh Eiji. "Eiji-senpai, wajah Echizen sudah jadi hijau, tuh.."

"Momo!" Eiji berseru girang, refleks melepaskan Ryouma untuk meloncat ke depan Momo, membiarkan Ryouma megap-megap mengumpulkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Diacungkannya sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih polos. "Lihat, lihat apa yang kutemukan, hoi!"

Baik Momo dan Ryouma mengangkat kepala, tertarik.

"Apa sih, Eiji-senpai? Cuma surat, 'kan? Mada mada ssuu.." Ryouma menurunkan topinya, berniat pergi, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya ketika sudut mata kirinya menangkap cengiran jahil Eiji yang semakin melebar.

Cengiran ala kucing Cheshire itu melebar ketika Eiji menurunkan amplop putih itu. Ditunjuknya sebaris huruf kanji di permukaan amplop itu. "Baca, nih!"

Kanji di amplop itu membentuk sebuah nama: Fuji. Tidak ada lagi yang menarik dari amplop putih itu, kecuali fakta bahwa tulisan tangan itu adalah tulisan yang sangat mereka kenal. Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa menulis serapi itu, hingga terlihat seperti hasil ketikan di computer?

"Untuk Fuji-senpai… ini dari Tezuka-buchou?" gumam Momo, kepenasaran jelas terbayang di ekpresi wajahnya. "Benar ini dari Buchou?"

"Cuma Buchou yang bisa menulis serapi ini," komentar Ryouma, diikuti anggukan setuju dari Eiji yang tampak begitu antusias.

Ketiganya berpandangan.

"Buka?" suara Eiji merendah. Ekspresi Momo dan Ryouma langsung berubah tegang.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Eiji-senpai! Di mana kau menemukan amplop itu?" tanya si pengguna Dunk Smash, ketegangan dan kepenasaran tercermin di gerak-geriknya.

"Di tas Oishi," sahut Eiji polos. Momo dan Ryouma langsung sweatdrop. "Itu sih, namanya bukan menemukan…"

"Tas Oishi itu tasku juga, nya!" balas Eiji tak mau kalah. "Oishi kan pasangan double-ku, partnerku, soulmate-ku.."

"Tapi, benar tidak apa nih, kalau kita baca isi amplop itu?" tanya Momo lagi, bayangan wajah kaku Tezuka yang sedang marah dan perintah lari keliling lapangan 100 kali membuat hatinya agak kecut juga.

Ketiganya terdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya Ryouma mengangkat suara.

"Kalau Buchou tidak tahu… tidak masalah 'kan?"

Momo dan Eiji memandang bocah kelas satu itu lekat-lekat.

"Buka?"

"Buka." Momo dan Ryouma berkata yakin—penasaran.

Jemari Eiji bergetar ketika ia membuka amplop putih itu—entah karena ketegangan, kepenasaran, atau karena takut ketahuan, Eiji tak pernah tahu. Momo menelan ludah, dan genggaman Ryouma pada raketnya mengerat. Tegang.

Jari telunjuk dan jempol Eiji menarik secarik kertas putih...

"ORRYYAA!! BUURRRNIIINGG, BABY!!"

Alarm bahaya seketika berdering di kepala Eiji, Momo dan Ryouma. Benar saja, tak jauh dari mereka, tampak Kawamura berlari kencang sambil mengayun-ayunkan raket di tangannya, menerjang segala yang ada di hadapannya tanpa pandang bulu.. menuju ke arah mereka bertiga.

Horor langsung terbayang di wajah mereka.

"Ta...Taka-senpai!! Tunggu.. WAAAH!!"

--Isumio0oIlde--Tezukao0oFuji--

"Eiji!" cemas, Oishi memanggil-manggil nama partnernya di lapangan tenis itu. Sang Seigaku no Okaasan itu sudah menanyai beberapa junior mereka, namun sejauh ini, tak seorangpun melihat si rambut merah itu.

Oishi hampir 100 persen yakin kalau partnernya itulah yang iseng—dan terlalu ingin tahu—menyambar amplop putih itu dari tasnya karena penasaran. Masalahnya, perintah dari Tezuka itu sangat jelas: isi pesan yang tertulis di amplop itu, hanya Fuji yang boleh membacanya. Isi pesan itu rahasia.

Kalau Eiji sampai membaca isi pesan Tezuka—atau lebih parah lagi, membacanya bersama anggota-anggota klub yang lain macam Momo dan Echizen—bagaimana nanti Oishi akan bertanggung jawab pada buchou-nya itu?

Saat berbelok ke arah court D, ia mendengar seruan-seruan berbahasa Inggris yang sangan familiar. Dilihatnya Kawamura berlari kencang sambil mengayun-ayunkan raket—nyaris menabrak Horio kalau saja di saat bersamaan bola tenis yang dipukul Inui dari lapangan sebelah tepat menghantam dahi kouhai mereka itu sehingga ia terjatuh. Dan Kawamura terus berlari, menerjang, mengarah ke kerumunan yang terdiri dari tiga orang…

Mata Oishi melebar. "Eiji!" serunya memperingatkan, tapi terlambat. Kawamura menyerbu ketiga remaja itu dan melesat lurus, mementalkan Momo, Ryouma dan Eiji hingga ketiganya terjatuh di tanah. Sedangkan remaja dalam Burning Mode itu tak berhenti, masih melaju terus sambil memutar-mutar raketnya.

"BURNING!! COME ON, COME ON!! ORRYYAA!!"

Oishi sweatdrop. Namun tak urung, ia berlari juga ke arah ketiga 'korban' Kawamura. Insting pencemasnya mengambil alih.

"Eiji! Momo, Echizen! Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Nyaaa!" Eiji melenguh kecewa, sedangkan Momo cengengesan. Ryouma berdiri, berusaha menyelamatkan sisa-sisa dignitasnya dengan sebuah rengut di wajahnya. Sambil membersihkan debu di celananya, ia menggerutu, "Uiisssuu..."

Eiji mendongak, tampak terkejut melihat partner double-nya. "Oishi!" ia nyengir, merasa bersalah. "Ada apa?"

Oishi memandanginya, mengamati lekat-lekat apa si bola energi itu terluka atau tidak. Tak menemukan tanda-tanda cedera pada temannya itu, Oishi akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa kok. Oh ya..." Oishi teringat amanat Tezuka. "Eiji, apa kau mengambil sebuah amplop putih bertuliskan nama Fuji dari dalam tasku?"

"Ah!" teringat akan amplop itu, Eiji meloncat bangun. Penuh ketakutan, ia mengecek seluruh tubuhnya, memeriksa sekitar tempatnya jatuh barusan, dan bahkan menggeledah Momo dan Ryouma. Tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, wajahnya memucat.

"Ti..tidak ada..nya.."

"Eh?" Oishi berkedip. Momo dan Ryouma langsung pucat. "Eiji-senpai, serius?"

"Tidak ada! Tadi memang kupegang, tapi waktu Taka-san lewat.." kata-kata Eiji terhenti, dan pandangan mereka berpindah pada sosok Kawamura yang kini sedang berlari menyeberangi court A.

"COME ON, COME ON!! BURNING, BABY!!"

Di raket yang tergenggam erat di tangan Kawamura, sebuah amplop kecil seukuran kartu pelajar tersangkut.

"Itu 'kan…" belum selesai kata-kata Ryouma, ketiga senpai-nya sudah melesat berlari ke court A, mengejar Kawamura yang kini berlari keluar court.

"Taka-san! Tunggu sebentar!"

Ryouma menghembuskan napas kesal. "Uissuu.."

--Isumio0oIlde--Tezukao0oFuji--

Berlari mengelilingi kompleks sekolah adalah latihan favorit Kaidou kalau latihan dibebaskan karena baik Ryuuzaki-sense maupun Tezuka harus menyelesaikan urusan sekolah. Makanya, hari itupun, dia memutuskan untuk warm-up dengan lari mengelilingi kompleks sekolah.

Kaidou hampir menyelesaikan rutenya—hanya tinggal melewati bangunan klub Go dan ia akan sampai di lapangan tennis Seigaku—ketika mendadak ia mendengar suara familiar yang meneriakkan kata-kata berbahasa Inggris.

"BURNING FIRE, BABY!!"

Kaidou tidak sempat bereaksi—atau berhenti—di tikungan terakhir menuju lapangan tenis. Hal yang sempat dilihatnya hanyalah sekelebatan sosok tinggi yang mengayun-ayunkan raket..

BRUKK! KLATRAK!

"Fssshhu.." Kaidou mendesis tajam, mengusap-usap dahinya yang nyeri. Didongakkannya kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ah, seperti yang sudah ia duga. "Kawamura-senpai."

Di depan Kaidou, Kawamura meringis sambil tertawa kecil, merasa bersalah. Raket yang tadi ia pegang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangannya.

"Kaidou! Aah.. Gomen, gomen!" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Fuji tadi tiba-tiba datang, belum ganti baju, lagi... dan tiba-tiba langsung menyodorkan raket padaku.."

Kaidou sweatdrop. Keisengan Fuji—setidaknya di mata Kaidou—kadang bisa sangat tiba-tiba dan random. Ia berdiri mengikuti Kawamura yang beranjak berdiri, menatap Kawamura dengan waspada saat si pengguna Hadoukyuu itu mengambil kembali raketnya dari tanah.

"ORRYAA BABYY!" dan Kawamura pun melesat pergi lagi.

Menggeleng-geleng dan mendesis, Kaidou menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkan tanah yang menempel di sana. Ia baru saja akan meneruskan joggingnya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di tanah.

Sebuah amplop putih kecil bertuliskan 'Fuji'.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaidou meraih amplop putih kecil itu dan meneruskan larinya ke lapangan tenis.

--Isumio0oIldeo0o--Tezukao0oFuji--

Tak jauh dari lapangan tenis, Oishi, Eiji, Momo dan Ryouma terengah-engah di bawah pohon Sakura yang daunnya sedang berguguran. Bahkan hawa dingin musim gugurpun tak menghalangi keringat mereka yang mengucur deras.

Siapa menduga kalau mengejar Kawamura dalam Burning Mode itu ternyata jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding melakukan rally tenis selama 15 menit?

"Kita... kehilangan dia.." Momo terengah. Eiji ber-"Honyaaa.." lelah, sedangkan Ryouma menarik turun topinya, napasnya pendek-pendek.

Oishi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gawat... padahal Tezuka sudah bilang kalau pesan itu rahasia.."

"Mou! Habis, Oishi meletakkan pesan itu begitu saja di dalam tas, sih! Aku 'kan penasaran!" Eiji merespon keluhan partnernya, membela diri.

Ryouma memutar matanya. Ungkapan 'Curiosity kills the cat' rasanya benar-benar cocok menggambarkan Eiji saat ini. Hanya saja kali ini, kalau amplop putih itu tidak ketemu juga, keingintahuan Eiji—yang berlebihan, pikir Ryouma—tidak hanya akan membunuh si kucing, tapi juga Oishi, Momo dan Ryouma.

Bayangan lari keliling lapangan 100 putaran terbayang jelas di pelupuk mata mereka.

"BURNING, BABYY!! COME ON, COME ON!"

Empat kepala langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya seruan berbahasa Inggris itu. Wajah Eiji berubah ceria ketika melihat si pemilik Hadoukyuu itu berlari ke arah mereka.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, Taka-san!" EIji menepukkan tangan, mengerling pada partner double-nya. "Ne, Oishi, ini sebagain tanda permintaan maafku, deh! Hoi hoi!"

Oishi berkedip. "Eh? Apa yang-... hei! Eiji!"

Belum selesai kata-kata Oishi, Eiji sudah melesat menuju Kawamura. Si ahli akrobatik itu dengan lincah menggunakan pundak Kawamura untuk meloncati cowok dalam Burning Mode itu, dan dengan cekatan, Eiji menyambar raket yang masih diputar-putarkan oleh pemiliknya.

Kawamura langsung berhenti, Burning Mode-nya menghilang. Ia menoleh pada Eiji yang mendarat mulus ala pasukan sentai di belakangnya. "Eiji?"

"Ooh! Hebat, Eiji-senpai!" Momo mengayunkan tinjunya ke udara.

Dengan semangat, Eiji memeriksa raket Kawamura. Namun sesaat kemudian, si rambut merah itu tampak makin bingung. "Nya? Tidak ada…"

"Tidak ada apanya?" Kawamura menyahut, bingung melihat Eiji yang sekarang jadi panik. "Tentu saja amplopnya! Nya! Taka-san, di mana amplopnya?"

Oishi mendekat, mengambil raket Kawamura dari tangan Eiji yang kini meloncat-loncat panik "Taka-san, apa kau tidak melihat amplop putih kecil yang tersangkut di raketmu?"

"Eh?" Kawamura tampak heran. "Memangnya ada, ya? Kalau begitu, tadi pasti jatuh.."

Momo menguyak wajahnya, kesal. "Aaah! Yang benar saja! Kalau Buchou sampai tahu amplop itu hilang..."

"Kawamura-senpai," Ryouma memotong Momo tak sabar. Ia baru teringat sesuatu. "Tadi, selain menabrak kami bertiga, apa senpai menabrak orang lain?"

Kawamura berpikir sejenak. "Hmm.. kurasa aku nyaris menerjang Horio, tapi untungnya, Inui berhasil memukul bola tennis persis ke dahi Horio hingga ia jatuh dan keluar dari jalur lariku…" Kawamura tertawa kecut. "Dan..ah-ya.. aku bertabrakan dengan Kaidou."

"Dengan Mamushi?" Momo berseru. Kawamura mengangguk. "Mungkin saja jatuh waktu itu.

Oishi menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari Kaidou. Taka-san, tidak keberatan membantu kami 'kan?"

--Isumio0oIlde--Tezukao0oFuji--

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kaidou mengamati amplop putih di tangannya.

Fuji. Begitu tulisan di amplop itu berbunyi, Tak salah lagi, ini pasti untuk Fuji. Dan, dari tulisan kanji yang seperti hasil ketikan komputer ini, ini pasti dari Tezuka-buchou.

Sang Mamushi mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area lapangan tenis. Rasa-rasanya sebelum memulai jogging tadi, ia sudah melihat Fuji di sekitar court E. Tapi kini si Tensai itu menghilang entah ke mana.

Rasa kepenasaran Kaidou terusik. Sebuah pesan dari Tezuka untuk Fuji.

Kira-kira apa ya, isinya?

"Kaidou."

Suara berat yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangnya itu mengejutkan Kaidou sampai sang Mamushi itu terlonjak dan refleks melayangkan tinjunya ke arah sumber suara. Bukk! Krakk!

Suara kaca retak terdengar.

Mata Kaidou melebar dalam keterkejutan. "Inui..senpai.." ia tergeragap, lalu mundur selangkah dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Gomen!"

"Ah," Inui bergumam santai, tangannya bergerak cepat menulis di buku datanya. "Jika Kaidou terkejut, reaksinya adalah menyerang sumber keterkejutan itu sendiri. Ii data."

Kaidou sweatdrop.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, Kaidou," kacamata Inui berkilat-kilat. "Tapi, dari jauh aku melihat kalau kau baru saja mendapatkan surat cinta."

Keheningan merebak di antara sepasang doubles itu.

"Hah?" Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut Kaidou, pertanda ia tak mengerti apa yang Inui bicarakan. Inui hanya tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Amplop putih yang sejak tadi kau pegang dan perhatikan dengan serius. Itu surat cinta, 'kan?"

Oh. Pengertian tercermin di mata Kaidou. Si Mamushi menggeleng, lalu memperlihatkan amplop kecil di tangannya. Kepenasaran Inui langsung tersulut begitu ia membaca kanji yang tertulis di sana.

"Fuji. Untuk Fuji, ya? Hmm… 100 persen kemungkinan amplop itu dari Tezuka.." Inui mulai menggumam sendiri sambil mulai mencatat di buku datanya, mengkalkulasi. "Ada 32 persen kemungkinan bahwa isinya adalah pesan tentang pelajaran, 54 persen kemungkinan pesan itu berisi amanat dari Tezuka untuk dilaksanakan Fuji, 10 persen kemungkinan itu adalah ajakan kencan dari Tezuka, dan yang sisa 4 persen adalah surat cinta.."

Rona merah mewarnai wajah Kaidou ketika senpai-nya menyebutkan kata 'kencan' dan 'cinta'.

Inui menutup buku datanya. "Tapi," kacamatanya berkilat. "Untuk pastinya, ayo kita buka saja."

"Fsshhuuu.." KAidou mendesis tak setuju. "Kalau Buchou sampai tahu.."

"Ada kemungkinan 72 persen Fuji bisa tahu kalau seseorang membaca pesan ini," Inui menimbang-nimbang, serius. "Tapi kalau aku menjanjikan kreasi Super Deluxe Inui Ultra Special Potion-ku selesai minggu ini, ada 20 persen kemungkinan kalau dia tidak akan marah.."

Kaidou menggeleng. Ia lebih takut dengan resiko yang akan ia hadapi kalau Tezuka dan Fuji sampai tahu pesan ini dibaca. Lari 100 putaran dan berbagai kemungkinan pembalasan dendam Fuji adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia hadapi. Dan lagi, jika memang isi pesan itu berhubungan dengan kata 'kencan' atau 'cinta', Kaidou benar-benar memilih untuk tidak membacanya.

"Kaidou," Inui memulai, serius. "Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mengumpulkan data tantang hubungan Tezuka dan Fuji yang sebenarnya." Inui menekankan nada suaranya pada nama kedua ace Seigaku itu, memberi empasis.

"Fsshhu.." Kaidou menggeleng, keras kepala. "Aku masih sayang nyawa."

"Ah. Memangnya kau tidak penasaran?"

Si Snake terdiam sejenak. Memang, ia penasaran, tapi..

"Kaidou," nada suara Inui mendesak, si pengumpul data itu maju selangkah mendekati kouhai-nya. Kaidou ikut mundur selangkah. Inui maju lagi selangkah, dan kouhai-nya kembali mundur selangkah.

Inui sweatdrop. "Kaidou. Aku cuma ingin mengintip sebentar."

Kaidou menggeleng lagi, kali ini kuat-kuat. "Fsshuu!!"

"Kaidou!" Inui mengeraskan suaranya dan maju beberapa langkah, tapi Kaidou juga melangkah mundur sama cepatnya.

Kesal, Inui berganti taktis Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari duffel bag yang sejak tadi ia bawa ke mana-mana. Bungkusan hitam itu bergerak-gerak pelan...

...dan mendadak mengeluarkan sebuah suara mungil, "Nyaooo.."

Mata Kaidou melebar. Inui tersenyum sinting sambil membuka bungkusan itu pelan-pelan, memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan bola bulu putih lembut dengan mata biru yang menatap ke arah Kaidou, mengantuk.

Seluruh sendi tubuh Kaidou rasanya meleleh sudah melihat Karupin. Suara logika otaknya yang bertanya, bagaimana caranya Karupin bisa ada di Seigaku—terlebih lagi di tangan Inui, bukan di tangan majikan aslinya, Echizen—terdorong oleh insting lembut penyuka benda-benda imutnya yang mengambil alih rasionalitasnya.

"Kaidou," Inui memulai, senyumnya melebar menjadi cengiran penuh kemenangan. "Biarkan aku melihat isi amplop itu. Sebagai gantinya..." ia mengangkat Karupin tinggi-tinggi, dan Karupin mengeong, meronta tak senang. "...kau boleh memeluknya."

"Nyaaaaooo!!"

Tangan Kaidou bergetar, sudah tergoda untuk memeluk dan membelai-belai kucing Himalaya putih itu. Amplop putih di tangannya nyaris teremas kalau saja ia tidak mengingat fakta bahwa pesan itu dari _Tezuka_ untuk _Fuji_.

"Kaidou" kali ini Inui mulai memainkan nada suaranya, menggoda. Kaidou rasanya ingin sekali memukul lagi wajah senpai-nya itu sampai kacamatanya pecah. Biar sekalian supaya senpai-nya itu kapok menargetkan orang-orang—dan hewan-hewan imut, tambah Kaidou—untuk jadi kelinci percobaan eksperimen-eksperimennya yang psychotic.

"Kaidou, aku hanya ingin mengintip sedikit isi pesan i-..."

DZZIIIINGG!! BUAAKKK!!

Sebuah bola tennis meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam pipi Inui dengan keras. Si pengumpul data itu mengeluarkan geram kesakitan yang tak jelas, sebelum terhuyung dan jatuh pingsan tanpa basa-basi. Karupin tanpa ragu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri dari cekalan Inui.

Kaidou berkedip, mengenali bola spin yang tadi menghantam Inui. "Twist... Serve?"

Menoleh ke arah datangnya bola, Kaidou melihat Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura, Momo dan—tentu saja—Ryouma, yang masih menggenggam raket erat-erat, wajahnya merah saking marahnya. Si rookie Seigaku itu melangkah panjang-panjang ke depan Kaidou dan membungkuk, mengambil Karupin dan mengamankan kucing putih itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ryouma melemparkan pandangan ingin membunuh ke arah Inui yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sugoi, nya! Ochibi!" celetuk Eiji, nyengir lebar. Namun kemudian, alisnya bertaut, tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Tapi, bagaimana Inui bisa mendapatkan Karupin, ya?"

Ryouma merinding, tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kucing kesayangannya jika ia tak menyelamatkan Karupin tepat pada waktunya. "Mada mada ssu.." gumamnya, membelai sayang sang kucing Himalaya yang mendengkur senang.

Ketika mata tajam Eiji menangkap keberadaan amplop putih yang sangat familiar tergenggam di tangan Kaidou, sang ahli akrobatik itu mengeluarkan seruan senang dan langsung menyambar amplop itu. Kaidou—yang masih terpana akan keimutan Karupin—gelagapan.

"Eiji-senpai!" dicobanya meraih kembali amplop itu, namun Eiji lebih lincah, ia meloncat berlindung ke belakang Momo. Alhasil, Momo-lah yang dipelototi oleh Kaidou. Tidak terima, Momo balas melotot, dan menyentak, "Apa?!"

"Fssshhuu.." Kaidou mendesis, kesal. "Baka."

"Apa katamu, ular??"

"Ah.." Oishi mengangkat tangan. "Jangan bertengkar. Eiji, kembalikan amplopnya padaku."

"Mou, Oishi! Memangnya kau tidak penasaran apa isinya?" Eiji pura-pura cemberut. "Kita intip sedikiiiit saja!" jari-jari Eiji membuka amplop dengan semangat. Namun sebelum jarinya menarik kartu di dalam amplop itu, Kawamura menyambar amplop itu darinya.

"Kalau Tezuka tahu, kita bisa lari keliling lapangan seumur hidup-..." kata-kata Kawamura terpotong saat Ryouma dengan cueknya merebut amplop itu dari tangannya. Sang pengguna Hadoukyuu itu memandang Ryouma sweatdrop. "Echizen.."

"Mada mada da ne, senpai." Ryouma tersenyum licik, mulai membuka amplop itu, tapi Oishi menahan tangannya. "Echizen, Tezuka berpesan padaku kalau pesan ini rahasi-.."

"Hoi hoi!" Amplop itu terebut lagi oleh Eiji, tapi Kaidou di saat bersamaan memegang amplop itu. Untuk sesaat, keduanya saling tarik menarik, ditingkahi suara Oishi dan Kawamura yang mencoba melerai, hingga tiba-tiba...

BREETTT!!

Semuanya membeku mendengar suara robekan kertas. Kini, Eiji memegang setengah porsi dari amplop putih itu, sementar Kaidou menggenggam setengah sisanya. Keheningan turun di antara mereka untuk sesaat.

Seruan panik Eiji adalah pemecah keheningan itu. "Nyaaa!! Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, nyaaa?? Oishii! Kita akan mati, mati, mati! Tezuka pasti marah!" si rambut merah itu menubruk pasangan double-nya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Oishi.

Sang fukubuchou menghela napas, tampak pusing dan pasrah sementara Eiji meneruskan rengekannya. Kaidou tampak membeku memandangi sobekan amplop di tangannya. Momo dan Ryouma berpandang-pandangan.

Momo mengambil kedua potong sobekan amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isi pesan yang juga sudah robek terbagi dua. Ia mengamati kedua kertas itu, lalu terbelalak.

"I..ini..?!"

"Apa?" Eiji memutus rengekannya, kepenasarannya mengontrol otaknya. Ryouma melangkah ke samping Momo, dan seketika, sebuah raut kaget dan kesal terukir di wajahnya.

"Echizen?" Oishi mulai penasaran. Ryouma dan Momo mengangkat kepala, keduanya menggumam kesal sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Eiji.

"Kosong."

--Isumio0oIlde--Tezukao0oFuji--

Sepasang tangan kokoh melingkari pinggang feminin dengan posesif, mengamankan sang pemilik tubuh ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang. Tawa kecil geli beresonansi di dalam ruang klub yang kosong, menggema di sudut-sudutnya, melengkapi orkestra yang terdiri dari gumam kecil menggoda, nafas teratur, dan jawaban singkat bernada bass.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Tezuka," sebuah tangan berlari menembus hutan helai-helai cokelat tua yang lembut, terkadang berhenti untuk melepaskan simpul-simpul yang terbentuk secara tak sengaja. Sebuah senyum lembut melebar ketika sebuah desah dan tarikan napas panjang terdengan dari orang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Fuji tahu, sang buchou Seigaku itu sedang lelah. Dan Tezuka menyukai pijitan lembut di kepalanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit denyut-denyut di kepalanya.

Ekspresi wajah lelah Tezuka perlahan memudar, tergantikan oleh garis-garis rileks yang muncul perlahan-lahan. Fuji memutar tubuhnya dalam pelukan Tezuka, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Tezuka dan memberinya sebuah kecupan manis di dagunya.

"Lebih baik?

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang ia terima sebagai jawaban. Fuji tersenyum simpul, menyamankan dirinya ke dalam rengkuhan Tezuka yang mengerat. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam lautan kehangatan dan wangi Tezuka. Meleburkan semua lekuk dan bentuk tubuh dua orang yang berbeda menjadi satu. Memenuhi seluruh inderanya dengan Tezuka—sosok Tezuka, suara nafas Tezuka yang teratur, harum khas Tezuka, asinnya keringat Tezuka yang masih bisa ia cecap di bibirnya, dan hangatnya rengkuhan Tezuka.

Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka. Hanya Tezuka. Selalu Tezuka.

"Tezuka.." sebuah nafas yang menyuarakan nama sang pemuda stoik itu menyelinap keluar dari mulut Fuji. Sebagai balasan, Tezuka mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Shuusuke."

Ah, hadiah. Fuji tersenyum.

"Idemu boleh juga, ngomong-ngomong. Kau berhasil mengosongkan ruang klub kita," sang Tensai memutuskan sudah saatnya menggoda soulmate-nya itu. "Semuanya, mulai dari reaksi Eiji begitu melihat amplop itu, keputusannya memanggil Momo dan Echizen, reaksi Oishi.. semua itu sudah kau rencanakan, 'kan?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya sebuah serangan balasan datang. "Kau sendiri juga sudah memperhitungkan semuanya saat menyodorkan raket pada Kawamura."

Sebuah tawa kecil penuh tanda keisengan keluar dari mulut Fuji. Sang Tensai mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mata—bola mata birunya berkilauan—kemudian mencetus, "Aku hanya memperpanjang scenario yang kau bentuk di otak cemerlangmu itu, Ku-ni-mi-tsu."

Tezuka mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun ujung bibirnya tertekuk ke atas sekilas.

"Kau tersenyum," mata biru itu berkilat nakal. "Ternyata kau punya sisi iseng seperti ini juga, ya, Tezuka. Ataukah... kau benar-benar sudah merindukanku? Aku 'kan hanya izin tiga hari untu pergi ke Chiba."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Fuji," nada suara Tezuka memerintah, tapi di telinga Fuji, nada itu terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil. Sang Tensai tertawa lagi,

Keheningan yang nyaman merebak di antara mereka. Samar-samar, celoteh dan seruan anak-anak klub tenis terdengar, menambah kaya suara dalam orkestra hening yang keduanya pimpin.

Setiap detik menyimpan memori tersendiri. Setiap detik sama berharganya dengan sebuah pertandingan intens dengan lawan yang kuat. Setiap detik tak akan pernah terulang sama persis. Tezuka dan Fuji tahu itu. Karena itulah, mereka lebih memilih untuk mengapresiasi tiap detik dalam keheningan.

Di dalam keheningan, mereka menemukan keabadian.

Ketika akhirnya Tezuka melepaskan pelukannya, tangan Fuji terangkat untuk mengambil kacamata sang pemuda stoik itu. Jarak di antara wajah mereka menipis saat Tezuka merunduk, jari telunjuknya menengadahkan wajah feminin sang Tensai.

Sepasang bola mata biru beradu dengan sepasang bola mata hazel, berkilat-kilat menantang, mendeklarasikan hak kepemilikan, keposesifan, rivalri, dan di atas semuanya, cinta sejati.

Tak perlu kata-kata.

--OWARI--

OMAKE

Perintah dari Tezuka jelas. Amplop putih seukuran kartu pelajar itu berisi pesan, dan pesan itu rahasia. Hanya Fuji yang boleh membacanya.

Dan—setelah kejadian kemarin yang mengakibatkan bertambahnya jumlah putaran lari rutin mereka—Ryouma dengan patuh langsung pergi ke kelas Fuji saat itu juga. Kelas III-6 yang memang sedang tidak ada guru terlihat sangat ramai, jadi tidak heran kalau semua mata langsung memandang si bocah kelas satu saat ia muncul di pintu kelas dan menanyakan keberadaan Fuji.

"Apa kau tidak mau melihat isinya, Echizen?"

Niat Ryouma untuk langsung pergi setelah menyerahkan amplop itu demi menghindari tubrukan Eiji langsung lenyap. Ia memandang Fuji, membiarkan Eiji menubruknya dari belakang, dan menyahut di sela-sela rontaannya, "Buchou bilang itu rahasia."

Tersenyum, Fuji membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu putih polos. Dibacanya kartu itu sejenak, sebelum senyumannya melebar menjadi sebuah tawa kecil. Ia membalik kartu itu agar Ryouma dan Eiji bisa membacanya.

Di atas kartu putih itu, dengan tulisan tangan seperti hasil ketikan komputer, tertulis sebuah puisi:

_Tersentak, terkadang kau dan aku_

_Di hadapan kuasa sebuah rasa,_

_Berlutut, menyerah sukarela_

_Namun menemukan keabadian sebagai gantinya_

_-T-_

--Isumio0oIldeo0oOWARI--

A/N: DONE! Horrrreeee!! Akhirnya selesai juga crack-fluff fic ini! Senang banget, hehehe… Terkadang, ketika otak sudah bebal karena dijejali pelajaran sekolah, filosofi yang cukup berat-berat, dan idealisme yang datang dari diri sendiri, menulis sebuah crack-fluff memang bisa jadi sarana penyegaran sendiri… -nyengir-

Jadi… kalau boleh, Isumi mohon dengan sangat sumbangan kritik dan sarannya, terutama tentang karakterisasi para anggota Seigaku. Isumi lumayan jarang menulis karakter2 Seigaku selain Tezuka, Fuji dan Ryouma. Terutama Kawamura, Inui dan Kaidou. Jadi mohon maaf kalau karakterisasi mereka benar-benar OOC, hehehe...

Mata ne!

-isumi'kivic' dan Ilde-


End file.
